A gimbal is an apparatus which requires a rotation shaft with high precision. During a process of transporting or holding, the rotation shaft of the gimbal needs to be fixed so as to prevent the gimbal not in operation from rotating. Thus, a bending deformation or damage of each shaft of the gimbal may be avoided.
Currently, a typical fixing manner is to fix by means of multiple parts, which is troublesome in use, and cannot always fix a gimbal at each shaft entirely, such that the gimbal cannot be fixed well.